villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Boxman
Lord Boxman is the Bigger Bad of the animated pilot, Lakewood Plaza Turbo and one of the main antagonists of the 2017 Cartoon Network series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is a supervillain scientist and the head of Boxmore, a store that supplies robots and other weapons to villains. He is obsessed with destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo, the plaza for heroes across the street from Boxmore, and sends his robotic children to attack it on an almost daily basis. Currently, his son Darrell has replaced him as the head of Boxmore. He is voiced by Jim Cummings, who also played Steele in Balto, Fuzzy Lumpkins in The PowerPuff Girls, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Nessus in Disney's Hercules, Dennis in Disney's Tarzan, Hernán Cortés in El Dorado, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, and Pete in all Disney media including Goof Troop and the Kingdom Hearts videogame franchise. Appearance Lord Boxman is a short and round person with a rotund figure and pale yellow skin. He has spiky light green hair and a bronze-gold colored cybernetic plate on the left side of his head with a red eye plate as well, a gold-colored claw-esque cybernetic hand on his left arm resembling a chicken leg, as shown in "We're Captured", and sharp teeth. His main attire is a large white lab coat with a dark blue tie and also wears black pants and boots as well. Personality Lord Boxman is a classical villain who hates everything heroic. He also despises friendship as he views it as a weakness as well as a threat to his business and uses that belief to justify making and sending countless robotic henchmen out to Lakewood Plaza Turbo to destroy the area and defeat all of the heroes that attend and work at the store. He's willing to try to turn heroes against one another, such as when he had captured K.O. and tried to lure in Enid and Radicles to make them view him as a nuisance when the complete opposite had happened. Despite his hatred of friendship, however, Boxman is seen referring to Professor Venomous as his friend as seen in "Villain's Night Out" where he sings a song about how he and Venomous are friends and actively tries anything he can to impress his top client and remain a close friend of his at all costs. Boxman also has many robots made and he often refers to them as his children and has them rebuilt after they are defeated in battle, but is often disappointed with their failures and will make new robots to replace them when necessary. He is also rather smart and intellectual, as Boxman can properly manage his company and create the needed robot henchmen for his overall goals. When dealing with his investors, he strives to impress them even going as far as to force himself to avoid attacking the plaza for a single day as a means of increasing the production of his robots to appease his investors so he can remain in business. When it comes to people, Boxman himself appears to want nothing more but to impress Professor Venomous as he often bends over backward to make him happy by any means necessary whenever he visits his business. When he came over to Boxmore for a dinner party, Boxman went to the extreme to make him happy and won back his support after he displayed his devotion to fighting the heroes of the plaza, a trait that Venomous admires greatly about him. In "Villains' Night Out", Boxman reveals that he's fully aware of the views that the other villains have on him and doesn't care that they hate him. He only attended the party just to prove that he could care less about how they view him and instead dedicates himself to destroying the plaza at all costs. His devotion and obsession with destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo and surpassing Mr. Gar as the top businessman is his passion and he views his battles with them as such. After being fired by the Board of Directors and being fired into the sun, Boxman returned after three months had passed and was flabbergasted by the reality that Darrell had succeeded him as the head of the company and chastised him for it, despite the fact that Boxmore was breaking records in terms of profits. Boxman was then forced to work under Darrell's rule and was even sent to attack the Plaza, but was beaten like Darrell was before him. He then confronted Darrell and planned on chastising his son once again, but he soon reflected on what happened during his time as CEO of Boxmore and realized that Boxman had failed Darrell. He then admitted that Darrell was more successful than Boxman ever was and even admitted that he was proud of Darrell. He was so proud of his son that he walked away and let him remain as Boxmore's CEO. Powers and Abilities Lord Boxman is a largely non-action villain as he rarely engages in open battles with the heroes in Lakewood Plaza Turbo and instead relies on his robot henchmen to defeat the heroes and sends them to the plaza to fight them. His henchmen are sent in via Blind Boxes, which are forms of transportation to the plaza and can hold as many henchmen that are sent in. Boxman himself has a high level of intelligence, as he is able to create countless robot henchmen and can send them in on a daily basis as well as afford the needed assets to do so. In the video game, OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he serves as the final boss and will transform into Lord Box-Max after drinking his Evil Tonic. He can summon robots, teleport with boxes, has enhanced punches, and sends out blasts and shoots lasers out of these boxes. However, these abilities are purely exclusive to the game and not the overall main series. Quotes Trivia *It is possible that Boxman is a parody of/based on Dr. Wily, Dr. N. Gin and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, as they are all mad scientists who build evil robotic henchmen. Specifically, Boxmore bears some resemblance to the evil lairs utilized by Wily, N. Gin, and Boxman's designs bear striking similarities (most notably their shared cybernetic faces), and Jim Cummings had previously voiced Robotnik in S''onic SATAM. '' *Strangely, despite his lack of understanding that good and evil can be a moral gray area, his robots seem to grasp a better understanding of this. *He refers to his body fat as "puff", and is quite insecure about his weight. *Though he appears short and fat, in the episode "We're Captured", he is seen breaking a chair over his knee with little effort. It is not known if he knows his own strength. *As seen in the pilot's intro, it is possible he was originally supposed to have both normal arms. *His design changes between him having a human ear on the right side of his head to having his cybernetics encasing the entire back of his head. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Incompetent Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Polluters Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elementals Category:Hypocrites Category:Crossover Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Elderly Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed